


When Mary Sues Attack, Again!

by ElvenQueen18



Series: Silly Titans [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Mary Sue Bashing, Parody, The Sue Really Gets Around, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: Sequel to "Why Sues Have No Place as Titans." Another day, another Mary Sue to torture the Titans and their friends with. Warning: OOCness may ensue, minds will be scarred, and sanity will be lost.
Series: Silly Titans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Not Another Sue!

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online translator for Más and Menos' dialogue; only God knows if the Spanish is accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an online translator for Más and Menos' dialogue; only God knows if the Spanish is accurate.

It had been exactly six months since the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, and Aqualad, Speedy, Más, and Menos had, after hours of pestering, convinced Bumblebee to have a big party in the Titans East Tower. If Bumblebee had the foresight to know what was going to happened that night, she would not have eventually agreed to the others' demands.

By seven o'clock in the evening, all the Titans and honorary Titans were arriving. And I'm sure it was a fun party (nothing particularly mind-scarring had happened yet), but that is not the focus of our story, so let's skip to four hours later.

 _"Señorita Bumblebee, mira lo que Menos y que he encontrado!"_ Más said to Bumblebee and they, Menos, Speedy, Aqualad, and the remaining party guests (said remaining guests being the Titans stationed on the West coast and Kole, Kid Flash, Jericho, and Jinx) were hanging around the common room.

What Más and Menos had found (and no one knew where) was a book. A pink book with pale pink lace all around the edges and words made from shiny purple sequins on the cover.

Bumblebee took the book from Más and read out loud what the cover said.

_Eternul Luv Shining Lyke teh Sea by PrettyGal96_

The leader of Titans East simply stared at what she had just read. "Interesting spelling," was all Bumblebee managed to say.

"What is?" Cyborg asked, coming over to join the conversation.

Bumblebee let Cyborg have the book, and when he glanced at it, he dropped the book to the floor as though it had hurt to touch it.

Cyborg groaned. " _Another_ one of those things? Robin's gonna love this."

Before Bumblebee could ask Cyborg what he meant, Robin walked over, asking, "Robin's gonna love what?"

Wordlessly, Cyborg pointed to the ground, and when Robin saw the pink book, he screamed, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room. The Boy Wonder would have bolted out of there if Cyborg hadn't chosen that moment to grab him and put him in a headlock.

Menos exchanged a confused glance with his brother. _"¿Por qué es Robin actuando como un loco?"_ he asked.

"I can answer that," Raven said, stepping forward. "Some time ago, we," she gestured towards her teammates and the four honorary Titans present, "were subjected to a sorry excuse of a book looking similar to that one. It was a Mary Sue fanfiction, and I suggest you don't read that book unless you want to spend the next few months getting to know a therapist."

"What's a Mary Sue?" Aqualad wanted to know.

Several voices spoke at once.

"The Mary Sue is a most horrendous creature!" Starfire cried out.

"They think they're the best thing since the invention of money," Jinx said.

"They can die, but they'll just come back to life!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

 _"They have no shame in screwing with bloodlines!"_ Jericho signed.

"They think they're prettier than Starfire," Kole added ( _"¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ Más wondered out loud).

"They claim they're _faster_ than the speed of light!" Kid Flash complained.

Raven sighed. "In short," she said, "Mary Sues are supposed to be all-around perfect. They are beautiful, super powerful, have everything revolve around them, and more often than not, they usually hook up with Robin here."

Speaking of Robin, he was struggling against Cyborg's grip.

"Let me go!" Robin gasped. "I swear I won't do anything."

Cyborg shrugged, then released Robin from the headlock. Less than a second passed before Robin yelled, "Titans! Don't just stand there! GET TO THE DOOR!"

But before any of the Titans who had previously been tortured by a Sue could carry out Robin's order, Kid Flash zipped out of the room. About three seconds later, Kid Flash was back, and a Tower lockdown began. Metal sheets appeared in front of all the windows and the door, making escape impossible.

Everyone looked at Kid Flash in disbelief and anger. The speedster just smiled devilishly.

"Have fun, _not_!" And with that, Kid Flash's body began to vibrate, and he backed up to the nearest wall and passed through it out of sight.

Needless to say, no one was very happy.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx shrieked. "You get back here RIGHT NOW!"

 _"Damn you, coward!"_ Jericho signed angrily at the wall.

"NOOOOO!" Robin screamed.

"So," Speedy began hesitantly, gingerly lifting the book up from the floor, "are we reading this?"

The eight guests all glared at the archer.

"Are you insane?" Robin burst out, speaking for the group. "For one thing, that thing is PINK! Nothing good comes from pink! And another thing is that most of the words in the title are misspelled! How the heck can you misspell 'the'? It's THREE LETTERS!"

There was a short pause.

" _Creo que debemos leerlo,"_ Menos said.

" _Si,"_ Más agreed. _"Menos y lo encontré, así que debemos leerlo. Además, nos van a quedarse aquí por un rato."_

So it was with great reluctance (and a huge vibe of déjà vu) that Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Kole, Jericho, and Jinx settled on the common room's couch with the Titans East.

"If I have to go to therapy _again_..." Robin grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Señorita Bumblebee, mira lo que Menos y que he encontrado!" = "Miss Bumblebee, look at what Menos and I found!"
> 
> "¿Por qué es Robin actuando como un loco?" = "Why is Robin acting like a crazy person?"
> 
> "¿Cómo es eso posible?" = "How is that possible?"
> 
> "Creo que debemos leerlo." = "I think we should read it."
> 
> "Si. Menos y lo encontré, así que debemos leerlo. Además, nos van a quedarse aquí por un rato." = "Yeah. Menos and I found it, so we should read it. Besides, we're going to be stuck here for a while."


	2. Ramblings and Promiscuity

Bumblebee took the book from Speedy and grabbed a nearby chair to sit in in front of the others sitting on the couch. She opened the book to the first page, and started to read.

_Lyke, hi every1! My name iz Sapphyre Gray, and I, lyke, totally LUV Robin! Lyke, if we were 2 get married, I wolud becum Sapphyre GraySON, hee-hee!_

Robin had being getting paler by the second as soon as Bumblebee started reading, and by the end of the third sentence, all the color raced back into his face and he yelled, "How the HECK does she know my real name?!"

No one bothered to answer him.

_Dis iz my stori, which iz, lyke, sooooo totally tragik and awsum and beautiful!111! And u kno whut? I AM beautiful!_

" _What_ a surprise." Raven rolled her eyes.

Aqualad and Speedy exchanged nervous glances, and both were wondering if it had been a bad idea to read this book after all.

_I'm tall, and I'm slim, and I, lyke, have curves in all the rite places! And my eyes are sapphye blu, and I have goldun blond hiar that flows 2 my wiast._

_"So she looks like a dumb blonde, then?"_ Jericho signed mildly.

Everyone stared at him oddly.

"Uh, you realize that would be insulting yourself, right?" Kole asked, eyeing Jericho's curly blond hair. He just shrugged nonchalantly.

_My skin iz pale and cleer and I have never had, lyke, a pimpel or nething in my life._

"That is most wonderful for you," Starfire muttered, scowling.

_I'm so beautiful that every guy, lyke, TOTALLY wants me, tee-hee!_

"That's a little disturbing," Jinx commented.

_And for a 15 year old, I've had a lot of...ah, "experience," giggle giggle wink wink._

"And that's just disgusting," Cyborg said.

"So she's ditzy, vain, stupid, AND promiscuous?" Aqualad asked.

"Hey! The twins don't need to hear that!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Oh, come on," Speedy said, "they don't even know what 'promiscuous' means."

 _"¿Qué significa?"_ Más and Menos asked in unison.

"You don't need to know," Bumblebee said quickly.

_So, lyke, newayz, 1 nyte, I wuz at my house watching teen titans._

"We have a TV show?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"In another dimension, yes," Raven replied. "It's apparently a very popular show, but it got cancelled after five seasons and a movie. Some Suefics have the Mary Sue be brought from that dimension to this one."

Everyone looked at her strangely. "And you know this, how?" Robin questioned.

"Internet," was Raven's curt response.

_It iz sooooooooooo awsum!11111! And Robin iz, lyke, soooooooooooooo HAWT!11!1!_

"Whoa!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "You know someone's an idiot when the punctuation's longer than the words in a sentence. And why do the 'so's have so many 'O's?"

"She sure likes to ramble," Speedy mused, ignoring a twitching Robin.

_But suddenly, my tv strated 2 glow! OMGWTF! A portel wuz appeering, suking me in! AAAAHHHH!_

"Aw, _crap_!" Robin groaned. "She's probably gonna show up at the Tower any minute now!"

_The world gave way 2 darknesss, and I new no mor._

"Well that's no surprise," Beast Boy couldn't help joking, "her brain's about the size of a pea!"

No one laughed.

_When I cam 2, a pair of blak eyes and a pair of masked 1s were looking at me. I staired bak at teh blak-hiared boy and teh redheaded 1._

Aqualad and Speedy seemed to stiffen in their seats.

"...This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Speedy asked.

"Looks like it," Aqualad answered.

Most of the other occupants tried not to laugh at their misfortune-"most" being the keyword here, since Robin made no effort to control himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Robin spent the next minute or so pointing and laughing at Speedy and Aqualad, and he didn't seem to notice that they were glaring at him.

Bumblebee sighed and shook her head.

_"Hey, whut r u doing here?" teh redheaded boy askd._

_"I don't kno," I sed, my voice lyke teh sound of bellz. I recognised 1 of teh boyz as Speedy and teh other as Aqualad. 'I must b in teh, lyke, teen titans univurse!' I thawt._

"Uh, Robin, you can stop now," Cyborg said. "You're really creeping me out."

Robin was singing "Celebrate Good Times" and was causing everyone to look at him VERY weirdly. It wasn't that Robin was a bad singer, it was just that he really sounded like he was the verge of snapping (if that made any sense).

"Okay, okay," Robin finally said, "I'm calm now. I think." He set his mouth into a straight line.

Starfire was shaking her head in sympathy. Robin was being driven insane all over again, and he wasn't even a victim of this "Sapphyre" girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "¿Qué significa?" = "What does it mean?"


	3. Scarred For Life

_Aqualad pickd me up in hiz strong arms and we and speedy went 2 teh titans east tower._

"Why does she need to be carried?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Are you really asking that question?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy had no reply to that.

_We cam 2 a beautiful bedrum, lyke, almost as beautiful as me!_

_Speedy laft teh room, leeving me n Aqualad alune._

"I have a bad feeling about this," Aqualad muttered.

_"Sapphyre," teh Alantein sed, "I kno we've jus met, but I alreddy am in luv wit u! Say u luv me 2!"_

_"Oh, yes, u hawt oceun prince!11!"_ _I squeed._

Bumblebee's mouth dropped open as she read what came next.

"Oh...my... _GOD_!" she cried out, becoming a little green in the face. The book dropped from Bumblebee's hands and Starfire hurried to her aid, as the poor girl looked like she was going to faint.

Aqualad's face had gone whiter than white when he realized what Sapphyre and the fake Aqualad were doing. He was now in the fetal position, whimpering something about mental images.

Everyone else expect for Raven, Más, and Menos all burst into loud peals of laughter (notably, Speedy and Robin were laughing the hardest).

The laughter died down after a couple of minutes until Speedy was the only one still laughing. Bumblebee soon regained her composure and glared at him.

"How exactly is this funny?!" she demanded.

"That's a trauma Fish Boy won't soon get over," Speedy replied in between snickers.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you started laughing like a crazed lunatic. And I'm done with this thing," she added as she picked up the book and tossed it to Cyborg. "Sparky, you're reading."

"Aw, man!" Cyborg complained as Bumblebee went to take a seat on the couch.

"You heard me," she said, giving Cyborg her "do it or I'll zap you" look.

Cyborg trudged to the chair, grumbling all the while.

_A cuple of huors l8r, my eyes flutterd open. I lookd at Aqualad, who wuz still alseep. I sur kno how 2, lyke, tire a guy out, tee-hee!_

Nearly everyone in the room shuddered. Except for Más and Menos, that is, but that was only because all the perverted stuff seemed to go way over their heads. That, and it was likely that the twins were lost within the first couple of sentences of the story.

' _I culd, lyke, use a bath,' I thawt, getting up and walkin 2 teh bathrum._

"No, _I_ could!" Aqualad suddenly yelled out. "Maybe I'll go to the bathroom and stay there for about ten hours!"

"Oh, good plan," Jinx said dryly, rolling her eyes, "expect for the fact that we're _locked_ _in here_!"

Cyborg quickly continued reading before anyone could respond.

_I filld teh tub wit hott water and spent several mins soakin in it. I turnd my bak when I herd a knok on teh door._

"I get the feeling I know exactly where this is going..." Raven muttered.

_I giggled. "Bak 4 mor?" I askd._

_"Whut, Sapphyre?"_

_I turnd arond, and, lyke, my gorgoues blu eyes widened when I saw it wuz Speedy, not Aqualad._

_"Eeeeeek! I'm not, lyke, desent!111!"_

Aqualad threw his hands up in the air in frustration, making a noise that sounded like, "Augh!"

 _"It was no big deal for her to shag a total stranger,"_ Jericho signed incredulously, _"but as soon as one of his teammates walks in, she's suddenly modest?"_

Speedy was going pale and getting a nasty feeling in his stomach.

_Jus then, Aqualad walkd in! "Speedy whut teh heck are u doing?!"_

_"Hey, I cant help it if shes hott!"_

_I giggled. "Well," I sed, "I lyke both of u, sooooo..."_

It was then that Cyborg turned an interesting shade of green and looked like he wanted to throw up.

The others were a bit slow on the uptake. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Cyborg was silent for several seconds as he stared at the book. "Both..." he finally said.

"Whaddya mean, 'both'?" Beast Boy asked, looking rather concerned on his best friend's behalf.

But it soon dawned on them what Sapphyre was getting at. After that, chaos.

Aqualad and Speedy were screaming in horror and disgust. Cyborg had let the book drop from his grasp and seemed to be frozen in his seat. Beast Boy was scanning the room for any means of escape, and Más and Menos, who were getting the gist of what was going on, were doing the same. Jericho went as white as chalk, and nearly fell over backwards in his seat, but was saved from a head injury by Kole. Bumblebee's mouth had fallen open for the second time in the last five minutes or so, while Raven was looking as though this was no surprise to her.

Jinx was cursing Kid Flash and screaming something about hexing him for deserting her. Robin was laughing maniacally (someone really needed to tell Robin that this was going to come back and bite him later...), and all Starfire could do was look at Cyborg in worry.

Only when the chaos died down did Starfire ask, "Cyborg, you are going to be okay?"

The half robot sighed heavily. "I will be," Cyborg replied as he picked up the book. "In the meantime..."

Cyborg's voice trailed off as he threw the book at Speedy, who yelped in protest.


	4. Lame Action Scenes and Payback

_A few huors l8r, teh crime alarm rang! Aqualad, Speedy, teh twins mas and menos, whuts-her-face bumblebee, and I went out to teh city._

"That's a change of pace," Raven remarked.

"Nice of her to mention me," Bumblebee muttered.

_It wuz a metal monster attaking buildings! OMG! Teh titans east wer afraid, but I wuzn't._

The five members of the Titans East all snorted in unison.

 _"Como si alguna vez tendría miedo de un monstruo,"_ Más said.

_I pickd up a big rok and threw it at teh monster and it wuz destroyd. Teh titans east decided 2 hav a big partay 4 my bravury._

Speedy blinked. "That had to have been the lamest action scene I've ever read! It was barely a paragraph!"

_A while l8r, I wuz in my bedrum at teh tower, getting reddy 4 teh partay._

_My dress wuz brite pink, and it had a low necklyne, hee-hee. The dress hugged my curvs, and teh skirt wuz long and had a slit in teh side up 2 my hyps._

Jericho rolled his eyes. _"Okay, so she looks like a cheap whore, moving on..."_

"Jericho, where do you come up with these things?" a weirded-out Kole asked. He didn't reply.

"I'm just gonna skip the details of her getting ready..." Speedy muttered as he thumbed through several pages.

_I walkd thru teh hallwayz 2 teh common room place, where teh partay wuz. All teh titans staired as I enterd. Teh boyz wer looking at me wit interest, and I enjoyed teh jealous looks teh not-as-pretty-as-me gurls threw at me._

"Is it possible for someone to be _that_ vain and self-absorbed?" Bumblebee demanded, more in disbelief than anger.

"Apparently so." Starfire looked rather miffed.

_I lookd round teh crowd and spoted sum1 wit blak hiar._

Robin and Aqualad suddenly stiffened.

_Culd it be...yes it wuz!_

"Oh, no..." Robin whispered fearfully.

_It wuz Robin! OMG, lyke, SQUEEEEEEE!111!_

"No, it's not!" Robin burst out. "It's...it's...someone else! With a wig on!"

"Oh, look how cute his denial is." Jinx grinned, looking happy for the first time since the ordeal started.

"Consider it payback, dude," Beast Boy teased, a grin of his own forming. "You _were_ laughing it up while Aqualad and Speedy were being tortured by the Sue. Now it's your turn!" the changeling finished cheerfully.

"Why? Why me?" Robin moaned, staring at his lap.

"Because you're so cute, Robin," Kole said, ignoring the offended look that crossed Jericho's face.

"Whyyyyy?" Robin whined. " _Why_?!"

"This is a bad form of stalling." Cyborg shook his head.

"WHY WHY WHY!"

Más and Menos smiled. _"Su mejor apuesta es a afeitarse la cabeza, zanja el uniforme, y engordar,"_ they said in unison.

"WHY DOES THIS _ALWAYS_ HAPPEN TO ME?!"

_And, lyke, standin next 2 him wuz a boy wit green eyes, skin, and hiar._

The grin was starting to fade from Beast Boy's face as Speedy continued to read.

 _Lyke, OMG!11! It wuz_ -

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Beast Boy shouted. He was no longer grinning.

_Beast Boy!_

Speedy looked smug.

It was now Beast Boy's turn to pitch a fit as everyone got great amusement out of his misfortune (Robin in particular looked quite pleased to know that he wasn't going to be suffering alone). Well, everyone except Raven, who had become very still and had a very icy look in her eyes.

_I skipd over 2 Rob and BB._

_"Lyke, ZOMG, I totally luv u guyz!" I sed cutely. "U r just soooooooooooo cute!"_

"Uh, Speedy, the fact that you're enjoying this WAY too much is a little creepy," Cyborg said nervously.

"Yeah!" Aqualad snapped. "Honestly, you don't need to have a girly, high-pitched voice for this girl. We get it-she's fricking annoying! Let's move on."

"Fine," Speedy said calmly. "You read then." He tossed the book at Aqualad.

If looks could kill, Speedy would have dropped dead at that moment.

_"Why thankz, ya hott young thing," Beast Boy sed, handing me a rose. I blushd a lite pink._

Jericho silently snickered. _"Beast Boy, since when did you become such a smooth talker?"_ he signed amusedly.

"Oh, you're laughing now, but wait till she gets to YOU!" Beast Boy retorted.

Jericho just smiled. _"That's where you're wrong, my friend. I've done some research on Mary Sues, and_ not once _am I ever mentioned in any of the Suefics."_

"Am I mentioned in any of 'em?" Cyborg wanted to know.

 _"About as often as Speedy,"_ Jericho signed.

"I'm doomed." Cyborg slumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Como si alguna vez tendría miedo de un monstrous." = "As if we would ever be afraid of a monster."
> 
> "Su mejor apuesta es a afeitarse la cabeza, zanja el uniforme, y engordar." = "Your best bet is to shave your head, ditch the uniform, and get fat."


	5. The End of All Things Sue

_Teh tyme went by, and I sang many songs to intertain teh titans. Tehy wer captavated by my luvly singing voyce._

_In teh meentyme, I wuz startin 2 get tipsy. Not drunk, tho, cuz that's not sexhay._

"Doesn't she know that 'tipsy' is the same thing as 'drunk'?" Cyborg asked. "It's in the dictionary."

"You tell me whether you think she can even _spell_ 'dictionary,' and I'll answer that question," Raven replied dryly.

Cyborg didn't answer, and Aqualad continued to read in a loud yet very flat voice.

_I approuchd Robin, giggling slightly. "Wanna take me 2 my bedrum?"_

"LEAVE! LEAVE!" Robin and Starfire both yelled in panic at the same time. They just _knew_ what was going to happen...

_Robin smyled. "Sure thing," he sed. Shivurs ran down my spyne as Robin led me away. When we got 2 my room, we...well...giggle._

"NO!" Starfire shrieked.

"Dang it!" Robin growled.

Aqualad skimmed through the scene, and because he felt that he shouldn't have to be the only one suffering, he read aloud a few words here and there (even if Más and Menos were there): "Clothes...sheets...whip?...ugh, is that even physically possible?...whoa, Robin, you're a _dog_!"

 _"Hey, Aqualad! You want me to get a knife and slice off your gills?"_ Jericho signed angrily. Más and Menos were sporting identical looks of horror on their faces, and there were quite a few Titans moaning something about bleeding ears.

"No need to be so violent, Jericho," Aqualad said as he finally got to the end of the scene.

_Robin held me in hiz armz, my dainty soft skin warm 2 teh touch. "I luv u."_

_"I kno," I replyed._

"Not like I wanted her to say it," Robin began, "but who says, 'I know,' after someone says they love you?"

"Besides Han Solo," Beast Boy interjected.

"Robin, she's shagged countless people since her arrival," Kole said bluntly. "What did you expect?"

_Soon, Robin and I, lyke, went bak 2 teh partay. A few huors l8r..._

_"Sapphyre, I think ur drunk," Robin sed. "Let me help u lye down."_

_"I'll do it!" Beast Boy sed._

_"No, I will!" Speedy sed._

_"No, me!" Aqualad sed._

"You can _have_ her!" Robin and Beast Boy exclaimed in unison.

"No chance of that!" Aqualad and Speedy chorused back.

_"Oh, I luv u all!1" I smyled._

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" several voices screeched.

Aqualad's face went from white, to green, to white again as he scanned the pages, not bothering to say out loud what was written on them. Which was just as well, since everyone was looking sick.

 _"I...I...I need a shower,"_ Jericho signed, his hands shaking.

" _You_ need a shower?" Beast Boy huffed. "What about me? Or Robin or Aqualad or Speedy?"

But Jericho, who was getting cross-eyed, didn't seem to have heard him.

_When I opuned my eyes, I found myself bak in my bedrum at my house! Lyke, gasp!11!_

_Thik teers streemed frum my beautiful blu eyes. "Why!" I cryd. "WHY CANT I BE WIT TEH MANY GUYZ I LUV!11111! WHY?!"_

A bored Aqualad looked up at everyone else. "This little temper tantrum goes on for about nineteen paragraphs. Does anyone mind me skipping it?"

Silence.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

_I stud up. "Sumday, I will return! My luvly luvving luv will bring me bak 2 teh teen titans univurse!"_

"You're never coming back!" Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, and Beast Boy all shouted. Everyone else (as in, Cyborg, Jericho, Más, Menos, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Kole, and Jinx) were relishing their good luck at escaping a fate worse than death: being Sapphyre's love slave.

_TEH END! LYKE, OMG, IT'S OVER!1111!_

A long pause fell over the group. Then Aqualad threw the book to the ground and whooped. This was followed by a loud cheer.

"She's gone! It's over!" Robin practically sang out as he danced with Starfire. Jericho wrapped his arms around Kole, as if thanking her for being a normal female (well, as normal as you can get when you're a Titan).

Bumblebee cheerfully high-fived Jinx. "The nightmare's over!"

Before the pink-haired sorceress could answer, the metal plates over the windows and door were lifted, the Tower's lockdown ending.

Everyone turned to see Kid Flash zip into the room.

Jericho glared at the speedster. _"Well, look who's here: Kid Flash the coward,"_ he signed sarcastically.

Kid Flash laughed nervously. "So, I'm guessing-"

"GET HIM!" Jinx screamed, firing a series of hexes at Kid Flash. Most of the others dog-piled Kid Flash, wanting a chance to rip into him after the whole "lock-down-the-Tower-and-leave-everyone-to-be-tortured" stunt he had pulled.

During the commotion, Raven calmly picked up the book and tossed it out the window.

"That's the end of that," she muttered.

**THE END**


End file.
